


[Podfic] We Only See Each Other at Arrests and Bails

by where_thewind_blows



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Extra Ordinary, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Mistaken Identity, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, POV Outside, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parentingr, Substance Abuse, actually they're all a mess but they're trying, and are utterly incapable of figuring it out, because patch and beaman don't know diego's a hargreeves, isn't out yet so they're all operating off childhood memories, klaus is a mess but what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/pseuds/where_thewind_blows
Summary: Podfic of Icestorm238 incredible work----aka the five times Diego picked up Klaus from the police station, and the one time Klaus picked up Diego.
Relationships: Chuck Beaman & Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] We Only See Each Other at Arrests and Bails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icestorm238](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestorm238/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Only See Each Other at Arrests and Bails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490522) by [Icestorm238](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestorm238/pseuds/Icestorm238). 



**Text:** [We Only See Each Other at Arrests and Bails ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490522?view_full_work=true)

**Author:** [ Icestorm238 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestorm238/pseuds/Icestorm238)

**Reader:** [Where the Wind Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/works)

**Length: 2 hours**

**Downloads:** [ Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xdm6b591fjhaqsw/Arrests_and_Bails_-_9_13_20%252C_2.56_PM.m4a/file)  
  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Song: Our Place by Arrow & Olive **

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to get this our months ago! But here it is! I hope you like it!!


End file.
